1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus that performs printing on a recording medium, and to control of a print job.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printing apparatuses, such as an inkjet printer, can perform continuous printing by accepting reservation of a print job before starting printing based on the print job or during printing. The printing apparatuses can reduce a time between print jobs by reserving print jobs, perform continuous printing, and reduce a continuous printing time. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-085022 discusses a method for changing, when there is a print job agreeing with a reserved print job in size and type of paper (recording medium), an order of executing print jobs to successively execute the reserved print job and the print job agreeing with the reserved print job so that the number of times of occurrence of unnecessary temporary suspension of a printing operation due to differences in size and type of paper among print jobs can be reduced.
However, there is a problem that even if an unprintable part, such as a connecting tape, a smudge, a flaw or a crease, exists on a recording medium when continuous printing is controlled by reserving a print job, printing may be performed by regarding such a part as a printing part.